RWBY: Christmas Special
by Irobthis
Summary: Christmas one-shot of Relations Vol. 1 Hope you enjoy it! R


_**Beacon Academy, Library...**_

Beacon Academy was covered in snow.

Snowflakes clinged onto the windows of the school's library as the teams GRIM, NITE, and FALL were studying for the final exam on Grimm Physiology for this semester. Needless to say, most of the members were either panicking with stuffing all the knowledge they need for it, or tutoring the others, confident with how they'll do.

"DAMN IT!" Grey Grimm shouted as he scratched his head in frustration. The rest of the members groaned in annoyance at him for disturbing the silence. "I can't do this! I quit! Can I just-" He was cut off by an irritated voice.

"What? Flirt your way out? You know, if Goodwitch or Opzin finds out, you're a deadman Grey." Nylee du Lac spoke up, not looking up from her textbook. The others nodded with her in agreement before resuming their desperate attempts in cramming as much information as possible, "Although you are welcome to try. In fact, please do. I want to see your face in your last moments of living."

"Now, now, Ms. du Lac. Do you really wish for your boyfriend to die before you two could get-" Irene Pearl spoke teasingly with a hint of jealousy. Before she could finish though, Nylee cut her off.

"Shut up Iry! You really want to lose against Grey for me? Jeez, sometimes I wonder how the hell are we together in the first place." Nylee complained, yet tried to make her girlfriend more jealous, it was rather cute when she was acting somewhat possessive.

"It's your fault that you decided to be some player and date a girl and a boy at the same time." Irene mumbled, looking away with a huff. Grey groaned while Nylee rolled her eyes before she walked towards her and suddenly hugged her while whispering to her. Irene's face quickly grew hot. Grey perked up in interest.

"Ok, ok! Ew! Please don't start being intimate here with us around! Get a room!" Lilith Robin shouted in false disgust, covering her eyes.

"Big sister, listen to Lilith and get a freakin' room! Its disgusting to watch you two start…" Elena Province drifted off at the end.

"Language!" Irene snapped at her sister. She then looks at Nylee. "What are you teaching my sister?" She shrugs.

"Nooothing." Nylee drawled as she hugs her even tighter, burying her face into the crook her neck. Irene narrowed her eyes, and exhaled loudly.

"Don't play innocent with me." Irene broke out of the hug, she stood and whirled towards Nylee, pointing an accusing finger at her. Nylee grinned.

"Or what?"

"Or...er...shit…" Irene couldn't think of a punishment. Nylee's grin widened, as she slowly approached the girl and pushed her against the table, ignoring Grey who was watching them with a bit of jealousy but mostly from fascination. Her face was inches away from Irene's.

"Or what, my little angel?" Nylee repeated, gaining a glint in her eyes. Irene gulped, her face glowing. You could see steam coming off of her ears.

"Ahem…" Grey and Nylee turned to the cougher, Irene was still, imagining all sorts of indecent things. Faith Uruk was leaning on the doorframe, his signature black headphones hanging on his neck, looking highly amused from the interaction between the two girls. The leader of Team FALL asked innocently, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope! You're just in time to break these two lovebirds off of each other!" Elena looked to her 'saviour' in pure relief with Lilith nodding her head rapidly. Nylee growled lowly, her fun completely ruined, while Grey gave Faith a dirty look for interrupting the 'sexiest' scene in his life. She got off of the still red Irene and brushed herself, her hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you want?" Nylee snarled. Faith just chuckled before gesturing around to the other students staring, wide eyed.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that here, do you?"

Nylee looked behind him and throughout the library finding Blake Belladonna sitting a few tables away, constantly glancing their way every few seconds or so. She appeared to be writing something in her paper. She giggled every time she wrote on the sheets. You could see some blood dripping from Blake's nose before she wiped it.

Blake noticed the group staring at her, "... Continue please…" Everyone sweatdropped at her response. The only one who didn't show any reaction, besides laughing, was Faith who's on his knees because of everyone's faces.

"What's funny huh?" Nylee huffed out.

"Hehe…" He finally stopped laughing and was now standing with his arm holding onto the flat surface of the table for support. "Hah… You guys are too funny…" Faith brushed himself to get rid of the dirt he caught from the floor, glanced to Nylee and wordlessly, though he half-grinned, tossed a black box with a green ribbon on top of it to her. "Open it…" He ordered. Nylee stared at him suspiciously.

"Why?" His response was, 'Just do it.' Grumbling as she did so, Nylee carefully opened the black box, wary for any pop up scares or anything of the like. A chew toy was inside the box. She sat there for a few minutes, as still as a statue, but if someone were to look closely they would see her right eyebrow twitching.

"Why is there a chew toy for dogs in here?" Nylee asked, her hands clenching and relaxing, almost as if she wanted to strangle someone, preferably one with messy black hair.

"For you of course. You need to control that temper of yours. You're almost like a rabid dog because of that attitude you know." Faith said knowing the outcome of his answer, unsheathed Enkidu from his sleeves to restrain the 'beast'. He quickly tapped two times with his right heel and flicked his left hand, metal-like links entangling Nylee as she lunged forward attempting to throttle him. She yelled obscenities that would make a sailor blush. "Hah... As I thought… Messing with you makes this school more bearable after all." He sighed blissfully.

Everyone just stared at either Nylee who was practically glued to the floor because of the black chains of Enkidu, cursing to the Heavens above them, Faith that was smiling up to the ceiling like he did said Heavens a favor, or Blake who's still scribbling on her sheets of paper. Grey just shook his head, and continued onto his work. Not that he would be able to succeed on remembering the physiology of even one Grimm. He quickly gave up, and moved onto to doing something else when a thought appeared in his head.

"Hey guys?" He turned his head to face his team mates and friends. "Wanna do something to clear our heads?"

"Like?" Lilith asked, completely ignoring that her sister was pinned. Isaac Hunt and Malik Cross stopped what they were doing to look at their leader.

"Wanna get Christmas gifts?" His reply, got everyone to glance at each other. They smiled, and with a nod, rose up chattering on what to give to each other or teasing Nylee because of the chew toy. Faith dismissed the chains and walked away, muttering something about 'Getting ready for work...' while Nylee sighed and strolled over to where Grey was.

"Hey, Grey." No response. She sighed once again and wrapped her arms around Grey. "Are you mad at me for giving Iry over there more attention than you?"

"Maybe…" He murmured, looking away from her. Nylee sighed again. _'Great, I'm sighing as much as Faith.' _She thought bitterly.

"Come on Grey. Don't be like that now. You know I can't focus on two people at once."

"Then why are you dating us both?" Grey questioned, still not looking at Nylee. The girl shrugged.

"I don't really know." She spoke. It was true. She didn't know what made her start dating both then just one. "How about I help you study?" Grey perked up and grinned.

"Really now?" Nylee nodded.

"Yeah. We'll do the usual. Right now, I'm going to take the butthole's advice and go Christmas shopping. I'll see you later." Nylee told him, kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

"Hey! Nylee! Wait up! Come on Thalia!" Elena cried out, dragging on of their fellow teammates, Thalia Mae, a Wolf-Type Faunus, out. But not before turning to Irene who was now calm and sat down. "You coming big sis?" Irene shook her head.

"Not right now. I need to clear my head on what happened." Elena nodded, understanding the _**real**_ reason why she decided to stay behind. The girl left with the wolf Faunus behind her. Following suit was Lance Duibhne, a Dog-Type Faunus, complaining on their behaviour.

The room was silent. Irene took note that Blake was out of sight. _'Probably left to get her own team gifts.' _Lilith left out the window, to catch up to Nylee since knowing her, she's terrible at getting gifts. Leaving Irene and Grey alone in the room. Grey stood up, a hand in his pocket and glanced at Irene.

"There's no way in hell will I let you win. Let's see who could get the best gift for the demon that just left." He told her before leaving the room with his books. Irene could only grin.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Docks...**_

"You're late." She complained, standing in front of the door to the airship. She, as in Aria Pendragon, the Pendragon's Mining Company heiress, the rival Dust manufacturer against the Schnee Dust Company. Faith could only groan at her statement. Hands in his pockets, he walked up to her. "Another minute later and I may have to downgrade on your professionalism to the other employers."

"I had to prepare myself. You're the one who contracted me for a escort mission, remember?" He said his excuse for being five minutes late, adjusting his backpack containing a few weapon frames for Enkidu. Aria looked at the ex-freelancer's attire, it was black, contrasting his first appearance when she met him again during the initiation, which consisted of mostly white. He wore a hoodie, high neck collar jacket. Wrapped around his body was black belts and buckles lined with silver. A choker strapped to his neck with a symbol of a feather enveloped with chains on the right side, while the other side seem to hold a music player. Inside his coat was a onyx colored long sleeve collar shirt matching his pants and boots. "Besides I'm not that late, am I?" He scratched the back of his head.

She narrowed her eyes. _'Wrong move.'_ Faith closed his eyes and mentally steeled himself for the ensuing rant that was to come. When no words were spoken, he reopened his eyes. Aria stared at the ground between them, chin tucked inside her sweater, frowning for an unknown reason.

"Idiot…" This was so uncharacteristic of the normally proud and somewhat egotistical girl. Faith took a moment to look at her face and then the clothing she donned. The garments consisted of a white winter coat with a fur hood, her family crest of a red eastern-style dragon stitched on the right arm of the coat, a black skirt fastened via belt and straps onto her biker shorts, and black stockings that reached up above her knees followed by a pair of charcoal black boots. Inside the coat was a white turtle-necked sweater. Long raven coloured hair flowing from the cold breeze and crimson eyes complementing her appearance. All in all, Aria looked really great, in his opinion. Sighing, Faith took her right hand with his left and gently pulled her with him inside the airship, Aria didn't resist. The ship signals its departure to Vale while Faith looked for seats so they could have some privacy.

"Sorry…" He apologized sincerely the moment they found a vacant cabin and sat next to each other. One of the few times, he said it with such genuine feelings instead of the half mocking ones he normally does. She nodded meekly, accepting his apology, scarlet eyes met onyx as she finally faced him. "So… Where to, Milady?" Aria smiled softly and talked about their plans on what to do when they get to Vale, not once have they let go of their hands. Not once has she notice that Faith was grasping something in his right pocket. It's a small box, so small in fact, it can fit on the palm of your hand.

He didn't completely lie when he said that he had to prepare...

* * *

_**Vale, Clothing Store...**_

Grey groaned as his team followed behind him. They were in the city, looking for gifts for not only their own teammates, but for the other teams they were close to; Team RWBY, FALL, and NITE. Grey wore an orange scarf around his neck. His usual dark grey buttoned shirt, grey baseball cap, black emerald green striped wristbands, and a red bandana underneath his cap. He had his usual black loose jeans and dark grey shoes. The group continued to stroll around, window shopping. Grey stopped in front of a clothes store and took a glance on what's presented in the window.

"You think Nylee would like this kind of stuff?" He asked. He heard a sigh behind him and a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Okay, you think a girl like Nylee, who absolutely hates girly things and just throws on random clothes that just have matching colors, would like this? Come on Grey! This is your girlfriend! You should know her better than I do!" Raven le Fay told him, pointing out the obvious. The other two, Malik and Isaac, nodded behind her.

"It seems like we know your girlfriend more than you do man." Isaac commented.

"Dude, that's embarrassing." Malik teased.

"Oh shut up! Come on, let's continue looking around." The others nodded and followed their determined leader.

* * *

_**Vale, Jewelry Store...**_

Irene looked at the pieces of jewelry encased in the glass. She found a silver cross that had vines with roses engraved along it that led to a single sapphire. She thought about it for a moment before deciding to look around more. She knew Nylee, despite how she despises girly things, had a fondness for necklaces. A young lady, noticed Irene was having some trouble looking for the right one and decided to help the girl out.

"Do you need help miss?" The young lady asks as she approaches the girl.

"Yeah… I'm trying to look for a gift for a friend." Irene told her. The young lady smirked.

"Just a friend? It seems like more than that considering that you're looking here." Irene couldn't help but smile.

"My girlfriend. She may dislike girl things, but she loves necklaces for some reason."

"Ah, young love. Do you have any preferences?" Irene mused for a moment.

"I know she likes roses, especially summer roses. She also likes crosses and sapphires. Her symbol is a Japanese symbol meaning hope." Irene told her, truthfully. The young lady thought for a moment, her index finger on her chin.

"I think I know the perfect one. Wait here." The young lady scurries off to the back door as Irene waits patiently, anxious to know what she had in mind.

* * *

_**Vale, Streets...**_

Thalia continued to look through many shops, finding a gift suitable for the 'Red Death'. It was in vain, she knew Adam didn't like anything, things suchs as jewelry, or clothes, yet she persists in her endeavors to found something that the Bull-Type Faunus would like. Thalia eventually stopped at what appeared to be an antique shop full of weapons. Old and obsolete was probably the best words to describe the armaments inside the shop.

"Hmm…" The quiet girl hummed, looking at the ancient tools of war. Katanas, pistols, rapiers, claymores, etc. They're all kinds of tools made for combat, different shapes and sizes. She was completely overwhelmed from them. Finally having enough of the place and the lack of interest in any of the objects, she turned to leave. However, before she turned to leave the store, she found an interesting sword hanging on the wall. It was a short straight sword, with a single edge as it's main form of harming the opponent. _'A Ninjato.' _She thought to herself, recognizing the blade from the type that Adam uses often. She stared at the weapon for what seemed like hours but only a few minutes, debating whether to buy it or not.

She took the blade to the shop owner, a old man in his late fifties. He was garbed in a green sweater and brown cargo pants with black shoes. The grey haired man looked to the sword then the young lady holding it. He smiled, "That's a good choice. Not many people make this kind of weapon because it's considered outdated you know." He commented as if he knew from experience.

She smiled as well, "How much?" The old man hummed tapping his fingers on the glass table showing all types of daggers.

"I guess I could sell it for a hundred lien. It's just a slab of metal anyways." The girl look at the man, shocked that he would sell it for this much. Before Thalia could say anything, he waved her off, "Merry Christmas." He stated smirking as if he knew what she would do with the old sword. _'Well, it __**is**__ Christmas...' _His thoughts wandered to memories and moments he cherished.

"Thank You." Thalia bowed and left to find Adam. The old man standing behind the counter just chuckles then proceeded to drift into his long and treasured memories.

* * *

_**Vale, Streets...**_

Elena trotted shop to shop with Nylee dragging behind her, looking for a gift for her adoptive older sister. She wanted to give her something unique. Something that would make her remember this Christmas as her most favorite. That is why she persuade (forcefully dragged) Nylee to help her select the perfect gift.

"Got any ideas, Ny Ny?" She cheerfully and teasingly asked. All Nylee could do was shake her head completely lost as Elena. They browsed the clothing stores to the jewelry stores finding nothing that would interest them or Irene.

Nylee sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. She blinked then groaned, _'Crap… I really am sighing as much as Faith...' _She thought, disturbed that his habits are infecting her personality and actions. She suddenly wanted to take a shower... "Yeah… I got nothing at all…" Nylee felt some guilt for not thinking hard enough for her gift to Irene. They passed by another store, deeming it did not to have anything that would make the girlfriend of Nylee and adoptive sister of Elena happy.

"Ugh… This is going to be hard…" Nylee mumbled as they passed several more stores. Elena nodded.

"Need help, Ms. Flirty?" A cool voice spoke. Elena jumped in fear and went into Nylee's arms. Nylee now was holding Elena bridal-style as she turns around to meet Yang Xiao Long.

"Yang! You scared me." Elena said as Nylee dropped her. Elena smoothly landed.

"I could see that. So what are you two up to?" Yang asked, a hand on her hip.

"Christmas shopping!" Elena told her. Nylee nodded.

"Let me guess. You're looking for a gift for your girlfriend?" Yang asked. Nylee sighed and nodded.

"Pretty much. We already got everyone else something. We just dropped all of our gifts we bought at my work. My buddy is watching it right now for us. I also had to request a day off since I was supposed to work today." Nylee explained. If you don't know, Nylee works in a Mechanic Shop, where they will fix anything from weapons to vehicles.

"Well, no need to fear Yang is Yanging here!" Nylee and Elena sweatdropped at the terrible pun. "I need to shop for gifts too so I'll help you guys. Come on. I know a perfect place." Nylee sighs as she followed Yang with Elena next to her.

'_Hope this is worth it.'_

* * *

_**Vale, Women's Clothing Store...**_

Lilith Robin dragged Lance Duibhne around to various places. Parks, malls, everywhere. Lance could only follow her to make sure any distasteful company would not make a move on her. Lilith knew and liked that part of him.

"Hey Lance! How about this one?" She showed him the clothes she tried on. He blushed so red it rivaled Irene's back in the library.

"S-stop that!" This was another part that she liked about him. For someone who's so into fighting and killing, Lance is surprisingly innocent.

"Fine…" Lilith pouted but complied to his order. Once she was back to her original clothing, she grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled him with her. While they walked out and into the sidewalks, they found Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose walking towards them. They haven't notice the two members of FALL as they walked until they were a few feet away from them. Weiss finally gained awareness of Lilith and Lance.

"Hello." She said, her usual voice full of confidence and pride.

"Ugh, Hi guys!" Ruby grunted, yet still greeted them radiantly. She was holding a dozen of bags, while Weiss had none on her hands. It appears that Weiss made Ruby carry all of her shopping bags...

"Hi… Um… Do you need help, Ruby?" Lance responded to their greetings before attempting to be chivalrous to the exhausting red going black haired girl. The bags were stacked on top of each forming a miniature tower. You couldn't even see Ruby's face. They only knew it was Ruby because of her rose red cloak.

"Nope. We're fine!" Weiss said cutting whatever Ruby would say. She looked to Ruby then to the couple in front of her.

"Why don't you two go on. Have fun and Merry Christmas!" The red-cloaked girl said.

"You sure?" Lance asked to make sure that they won't have any trouble. 'Just go!' was the reply from the increasingly irate heiress. They dashed out of their way.

"Well…" Lilith started after they got enough distance from the two. They glance at each other before laughing.

"Let's go Lance!" She ran ahead of him. Lance was still chuckling before sprinting to catch up to the mischievous girl.

"Wait! Lilith!" She didn't stop, only to continue laughing as he tried to catch her.

* * *

_**Vale, Scarves Store...**_

Blake Belladonna stared at the yellow scarf before her, then to the black one next to it. She had already bought everyone gifts except for one. Yang Xiao Long. She was planning to get a bracelet, but she couldn't find the right one. So she went with a scarf since Yang always wore scarf no matter what weather it is.

"Hm..." Blake mused. '_Now which scarf would fit with Yang.' _She was stuck on between the two scarves, both would look great on her. She wanted give her a scarf Yang would know that Blake picked out. Deciding to go with the black one since it would be obvious to her that she picked it out.

"Thank you for shopping!" Was the appreciation of a purchase in the store Blake bought the scarf in. Now all she needed to do was to get it gift wrapped and all will be done. Good thing she got it before getting the scarf.

She smiled softly, and walked to the docks for a ride back to Beacon…

* * *

_**Vale, Theatres... **_

"You mere mortals! I am a Goddess!" Was the line spoken in the theater that Faith and Aria were watching. 'The Gods and Mortals.' Aria thought it would be interesting, he didn't… However, he did not say no to her watching it. She was happy. That's all that mattered to him right now.

The end credits started rolling. "That was a nice movie wasn't it, Faith?" She stretched out her arms and glanced at the black haired teen as they walked out of the crowded room of people.

"It's okay I suppose…" He said as his eyes scanned the excited citizens, looking for any sign of trouble or intent to do harm. Faith blinked when he felt something hit his forehead. The weapons maker looked for the origin to find that Aria had her hand out fingers outward to show she flicked him. She pouted.

"Hey, you need to focus on me remember?" Aria complained, arms crossed.

"You _did_ hired me for bodyguard duty, right?" The question caused her to redden in embarrassment and mumble a 'Shut up.' Faith chuckled, and she glared at him. He laughed harder, _'Teasing her is almost as much fun as teasing Nylee.' _The boy's musing stopped when Aria grabbed and pulled him. She was holding his arm with her body, taking them to God knows where.

All was silent once they walked out the theater and into the streets of Vale, passing by many stores. "Hey Faith…" The comfortable peace was disturbed from Aria's quiet whisper. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Her question caused Faith to blink once more.

The company had enemies and the White Fang was slowly turning from a peace organization into a terrorist cell. The faunus extremists gathered allies, many that are opposing the Schnee and Pendragon. Those against the two companies were minor Dust manufacturers, hoping to take down the big shots.

The first time they met was when he started his mercenary career. The Pendragon's needed a guard for the heiress. Hunters and Huntresses were out of the question because they weren't entirely suited for protecting. They were mainly for, as their name suggests, hunting and scouting. While they can be hired for the job, the company needed someone around her age group so she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable and that the bodyguard knew what they were doing. Mercenaries weren't exactly uncommon especially child soldiers, but they were usually hired for private armies or guarding VIPs to treasures.

The Pendragons searched up contacts and allies, looking for the 'perfect' protector for the princess. A knight, you can say. Eventually they found Faith Uruk. A thirteen year old specialised on escorting and guarding at the time. His record was filled with good reviews and his ranking was just as good. Contractees recommended him for the job saying he takes his work very seriously and efficiently. Good enough for the job...

"Yeah… I remember." His mind going through events that happened between Aria and him back where he still protected, not kill. Faith grimaced, "I recall you being the most arrogant little girl I've ever met. Ever. Of all time." He joked attempting to lighten the mood.

"Hey! That's not fair!" The raven haired girl scowled before smiling, still holding onto his left arm. "I remember you being the most emotionless prick I've met as well." Her thoughts going to the black haired teen. When Faith was hired to be the escort, he was all business and had the most awful attitude. Almost like a machine was piloting the small boy. The boy's eyes were empty. A hollow being, fueled for one purpose. Honestly speaking, Aria felt unnerved of him when they met.

"You were pretty scary even if you're one year younger than me, you know?" She commented, he rolled his eyes. "I had to do something to get a reaction from you. Knowing that a kid near my age with no emotion is disturbing. No smile, no frown, not a single expression was on your face. Just blank…" Aria mumbled at the end.

"You know my past already. Can't blame me for acting out like that, can you?"

His response caused her to shudder before stuffing her face into his body. They stopped walking and instead stood there on the sidewalks. "At least I finally made you smile, right? We're still keeping our promise, right? You won't leave again.. right..?" She asked slightly tilting her head upward to study him. She was only a few centimeters lower than him and they were so close to each other. So close in fact, if someone would bump either one of them, their lips would touch.

All they did was look each other in the eyes. Immersed in their own world of memories only they would know. A soft beep was heard from their scrolls. Blinking, they snapped out of their dazed minds, turning away from each other with red tinted cheeks. Checking the messages in the scroll.

'_Where are you guys? You'll be late for the Christmas Party!' _

They totally forgot about the party...

"A-ah…" Aria started before glancing to the effeminate looking teen. "Shall we go?" She questioned, walking to the direction of the docks, where the airship will transport them back to Beacon Academy. "Hm?" Before she completely turned away from him, Faith grabbed her hand. He was staring so hard at her, she thought her face was going to explode out of embarrassment. "F-faith..?"

She noticed he was grasping something into his right pocket, His left holding her right hand. He pulled out the object, directing his hand to her. It was a simple black cube. Aria's red eyes widened once she realized what it was, "Merry Christmas…" Faith flicked it, the top of the case going upward. The content inside was a silver band. A ring. The ring itself was nothing special. Pure silver, no gem or anything alike, a simple ring with an engraving on it...

'_Eternal'_

Yes, eternal would be a good word to describe their promise to each other. Even if they fight, even if they lie to each other, even if they use each other, their bond and feelings is eternal and will not be broken. No matter what happens, they will protect one another...

Compared to the other treasures she has collected, they were mere objects. It was an insult to even try to compare them to this item. Aria's most precious treasure given from her special partner...

The heiress glance back to said partner, his blushing face turned to the side, probably embarrassed about his gift. Aria smiled and lifted the silver from the container, putting it on her left ring finger. Once it was secured, she grabbed his empty hand with both of hers, pulling him forward. The sudden movements caused Faith to stumble.

"Wha-!" Aria giggled at his reaction. She closed the distance between them, her body pressed against his. Her smiling visage to his bright red. Lips brushing against each other. They ended the kiss, embracing one another tightly as if one of them might disappear again if they let go.

"Thank you…" He nodded, his mouth tugged upwards showing a small smile. "...I don't want to go to the party anymore, do you?" The young man clad in black shrugs, the blush receded though there were still remnants of it.

"Whatever you want, Aria..." Aria's face brightened and pulled him with her to wherever their feet would guide them. None of their teammates or friends would see them for the remainder of the night. They were already back to their own little world...

"Merry Christmas Faith."

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Christmas Party...**_

Grey relaxed back against the chair. Even though he was in the Christmas party, he was bored. Nylee was not here nor was Irene. Elena wouldn't tell him where they were so he can give his gift to her. Grey was nervous. He didn't think his gift could match whatever Irene had planned. Irene was Nylee's partner and she knows Nylee more than he did.

"I'm surely bound to lose." Grey muttered to himself. Irene came into the room. She had gift bags and other things and from the looks of it, none were Nylee's present.

"Where do I put this?" She asked.

"Just put it under the tree!" Ruby told her, pointing at the Christmas tree that was in the corner of the room. Irene nodded and complied. She looked around the room and spotted Grey sitting alone. She walked up to him, smiling.

"So, what did you get?" She asked.

"Nothing special. You?" Grey told her.

"Something simple is all." Irene told him as she leans into him. "Prepare to lose though." She said before walking off with a smirk towards her soon-to-be-sugar-high sister. Her steps, infused with confidence. Grey breathed in and then outwards. _'Really wish Faith or Qrow was here… I can definitely use some advice or something.' _He mused.

Nylee came into the room, he immediately perked up in interest. Grey watched as she put away each gift and he noticed she had two in her pocket. Irene walked up to her and led her out of the room. Grey was now musing to either eavesdrop or just wait…

Well, You Only Live Once after all.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Outside...**_

"So why did you bring me out here exactly?" Nylee asks as Irene led her deep into a snowy forest.

"I just want to know, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Why do you want to know? And it's already Christmas."

"I was just wondering… And I don't know if my gift is good enough." Nylee chuckles at her partner's behavior and hugged her.

"You are what I want for Christmas." She whispers. Irene blushes tomato red. _'Not only you though...' _Nylee thought as Irene shifted in her arms to face the girl. Nylee released Irene of the embrace. Irene pulled out a federal blue jewelry gift box. A Japanese Hope Symbol linked to each other was carmine red on the top.

"Merry Christmas Ny Ny." She greeted. She placed the box in Nylee's palm. With a swift of her thumb, the box revealed a silver cross that had lines twisting and turning, like vines, engraved along it leading to a single midnight blue sapphire. If you look closely, the sapphire had a rose shape in it… Looking like a rose in summer. A summer rose with the symbol on the box on top of it, or inside it. Nylee tackled Irene into a bear hug.

"Aw, thanks Iry! I got something for you too!" Nylee released the girl and pulled out a nicely wrapped rectangular box. It was at least twice the size of Irene's gift box. "Well, go on and open it. Don't leave yourself yanging." Nylee punned in the end. Irene could only roll her eyes and mumbled a "You're hanging out with Yang way too much."

Irene unwrapped it to find a pearl white rectangle box with her own symbol on the top right hand corner. Her symbol was a burnt orange wing, which represented agility. She opened the box to reveal a keychain of an mahogany orange oval shape thing. She noticed a small button on the edge and she clicked it, revealing a clean steel grey blade. It was knife keychain. Irene raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's not all. You see the other wrapping? Rip it up." Nylee told her. Irene complied to her order and her eyes went wide. It was a gauntlet. It was quite similar to Nylee's except it was pakistan green with her own symbol.

"Yup. I handcrafted another scroll gauntlet thingy except personalized it for you. Remember that day you couldn't find your scroll?" Irene nodded. "Well, I took it to import it into this and there we go. Unlike mine, which is dust powered, this one is either dust or aura powered. Not much a difference, but it turned out fine." This time, Irene tackled Nylee, more forcefully though for both of them to end up in the ground.

They giggled as their nose touched. Nylee knew that they won't go too far, because she still hasn't chosen between Irene or Grey. But she was fine with what was going on now.

But soon, she had to choose.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Christmas Party...**_

Yang took a sip of her beverage as she watches Weiss giving Ruby another lecture. Despite the fact the two were dating, Weiss still treated Ruby as a child, or puppy really. Yang giggled as she remembered that every right answer Ruby got, she would earn a cookie or something else as a reward for studying with Weiss. Blake was sitting next to her, spectating presentation of white-haired heiress scolding the red scythe wielder. Her legs tucked in with her head turned downwards. Almost like a trained puppy...

Yang sighed and couldn't help but smile. At first, she didn't like the fact about her sister dating the so called Ice Queen, but she grew used to it as she saw her sister enjoying Weiss's company and happy with her. _'Ah… That reminds me.' _After another sip of her drink, Yang whirled towards Blake, the Cat-Type Faunus. She looked at the top of the feline teen's head, thinking of whether she should or shouldn't pet her head. A normal person wouldn't, considering that it's rude and impolite. Yang wasn't a normal person, and everyone knows that Yang Xiao Long is one heck of a wild girl.

Reaching up to pet Blake's head, she lightly scratched the bow where the ears were hidden in. Blake's yellow eyes widened in alarm before the sensation of her cat ears being scratched, albeit the bow was keeping contact from the hand, was sending her in a blissful state.

Blake mewled…

Yang's lilac eyes widened and so does Blake. Amber met lavender, the feline dreading on whatever the fire girl had in mind after hearing her. She smirked. _'Oh no...'_ was the terrified thought of Yang's partner.

She scratched once more. Blake purred._ 'Oh the fun I'm going to have with this.' _Her smirked widened, and Blake whimpered.

"Ok! You two! Get out! Go to the dorm or something! We do not want to start hearing… _odd _things from this room. Out...NOW!" Apparently Weiss and Ruby were watching them once they heard Blake whimpering despite the blaring music being played. Weiss's face was flushed red and Ruby stared at them oddly.

Before they could even respond, Yang and Blake was unceremoniously kicked out of the room. The two members groaned from the impact of their bums landing on the floor.

"Not very nice, Weiss!" The unintended rhyme that came from Yang's cry. Blake stood and dusted herself, before walking abruptly away from the hand-to-hand specialist. She dared not to look at her in the eye right now. "Hey, wait up!" Yang ran after her.

"Blakey. Where are you going?" Yang asked her Faunus friend. Blake continued to walk, speeding her pace a bit. Yang did a back pedal to face her partner. "Aw, don't be like that Blakey." Blake quickened her pace to a higher level, brushing past her partner still not looking at her way. The golden teen matching her speed, unwilling to be ignored.

"Bla-" Yang was cut off by a pair of lips. She stood in shock, that Blake, a quiet and somewhat anti-social girl, took the initiative in their relationship. It must of been a few minutes before they separated, breathing hard from the liplocking. Yang was slightly dazed as Blake shoved her gift into Yang's hands.

"Merry Christmas Yang." Blake told her as she headed back to the party. But before she could even make even five steps closer to the party, Yang grabbed her from behind.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere kitten. Lets go have some fun shall we?" Yang asked as she pulled Blake away from the party and into their dorm. Blake couldn't help but smirk as the door shut close.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Christmas Party Dancefloor...**_

The music was blaring, and students were dancing to the rhythm. Lilith pushed Lance into the dance, before she too joined the mish-mash of students.

"Hahaha…" Lilith laughed, going with the flow of the music. She pulled Lance as they get pushed deeper into the sea of fellow hunters and huntresses. Lance reluctantly let her do as she wished.

"Hey! Wait! Stop pulli-!" Well… Sort of. Lilith smiled mischievously. Lance gulped, afraid of what she had in mind.

"Okay!" She cheerfully let go of his arm. He was instantly separated from her. Not a single trace of her was left. Lance spun around hoping that Lilith just circled back behind him.

"Great…" He muttered, not that anyone would hear him over the loud music. Lance took a deep breath, and attempted to get out of the dance floor. After much struggle and persistence, he had managed to be free into a less crowded area. Lance took a kneeling position on the ground, conserving as much energy as possible before searching for Lilith.

"Hey Lilith! Wanna go have fun with us?" His ears perked up when he heard his partner's name. The voice had a perverted undertone in it. Lance growled, hands on the floor, he pushed and stood. Rising to full body height, he scanned the students, looking for the source of the perverted fool.

"Hmm~" Lilith's voice carried over. "I don't know~ I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Ahh, forget about em. I bet they're a complete bore anyways." The Dog-Type Faunus gritted his teeth in irritation. "Ah! Could you be waiting for that mutt?"

A slap echoed into the party room despite the rhythmus melody. When Lance found the source, Lilith's hand was outstretched while a rather average-looking teen's face was turned to the side with an imprinted red hand mark. The hunter in training scowled, "Wha-"

"-Don't you dare call him a mutt." Lilith interrupted, her cheerful nature made a complete one-eighty. The whimsical girl's smile was replaced by a dark look, daring them to say it again.

"Ho?" Once the shock of being slapped by the popular and playful girl was gone, the average teen made a sound as if he found something interesting. "Has the little bird fallen for the dirty dog?"

Lilith's eyes widened, realizing her outburst might've revealed her feelings. "That's…" She muttered, head tucked down before shooting up. "That's right! So what if I might like dog boy huh!? What's wrong with falling for someone like him, huh?!" Lilith continued, unable to stop her emotions, "So what if he's a blockhead?! So what if he's a hardass?! So what if he only knows how to fight?! So what if he can be gentle and kind?! What of it?! Lance was the one I fell for since the moment I saw him!" Her throat ragged because of the confession. The music long stopped during Lilith's admission of loving the green eyed lancer.

Everyone watched as she blink before what seemed to be her blood going all the way to head in embarrassment. _'I practically said I love him, didn't I?' _Lilith's thoughts came to a halt when said person was only a few meters from them. Lance came closing in to stop the commotion, but when he got near them, the spearman and virtually everyone heard her declaration. _'I wish I was dead… I want to dig a hole and never get out of it ever again...' _Her negative thoughts ended when Lance walked once more to her, not a single emotion was on his face. Before the battle hound could get to the little bird, the teen she was arguing against, blocked from further advancement.

"Out of my way." Lance's command was ignored.

"I don't think so mutt." The ordinary teen retorted. "In fact, you shou-" He was cut short via swift push into his own team that was watching the ongoing commotion.

"Don't care what you think." The Dog-Type responded.

Once he was a foot away from Lilith, she stared down to her feet, not wanting to look at her apparent crush in the eye. Not bothering or perhaps not noticing the mischievous girl's posture, Lance grabbed her hand and dragged her away to the outside. She yelped before resisting, "Hey! Wait! Stop! Lance!" Her pleading went out through one ear to other.

"Lance!" Lilith screamed as she yanked her hand away from his. Lilith stepped back as Lance slowly turned around. Lilith's wrist were red, looking almost bruised. "What. The. Hell." She breathed out.

"...Is ...Is it true?" The spearman mumbled hesitantly, he looked away and scratched his head uncertainly.

"Hmm? What's true?" Lilith asked, trying to sound as clueless and innocent as possible.

"What you said back there…" The battle maniac drifted off at the end, seeming lost in his own words and thoughts. The birdy head dropped, looking straight down at the snowy ground.

"I...uh…"

"Well? Spit out!" Unable to hold the suspense, he barked. "A-ah… Sorry…" The dual-wielder apologized immediately afterwards.

"It's… fine…" Stillness filled the two. "And to answer your question…" Lilith murmured, before she smiled mischievously, "Who knows~" She shrugs and moves, "You might have to catch me to find out." The sister of the sniper skipped in a fairly quick pace, giggling as she did so.

"Eh?" Lance dumbfounded, he blinked. "H-hey, wait!" Realizing that Lilith was getting away, the dual wielding lancer quickly ran to catch the archer. The response he received was a 'Nooope' followed by laughter.

As the two kept chasing each other like a dog chasing its tail, they did not know that a certain pair were watching them on a tree.

"Aw, I thought they were gonna kiss too. I wanted to yell out, 'Get a room', to get payback on Lils." Nylee whined as Irene giggled and leaned against Nylee.

"Do it later when we get them under a mistletoe. Who else should we get under the mistletoe?" Irene asked. Nylee hummed in thought.

"Let's just play it by ear." Nylee told her as she wrapped an arm around the baton beater. They watched the two continue to chase each other until Lilith slipped on ice, falling on her back. She closed her eyes in reflex, prepared for the cold impact.

"Watch it little bird." She felt two arms encircle her, keeping her from falling. She reopened her grass green eyes to look into a pair emeralds staring right back at her. Lilith blushed a deep crimson. "You ok?" Lance asked in concern, checking her head with his own to see if she caught anything. "You're warm partner." Lilith's blush burned deeper red than Ruby's cloak.

"T-that's…" Lance chuckled as he leaned in and…

"GET A ROOM!" The new couple's head snapped back towards a smirking and hysterical laughing Nylee with Irene shaking her head and smiling from ear to ear. Lilith suddenly fumed with anger. Oh, her little sister is going to get it. In a blink, Nylee was on the ground with Lilith on top of her tickling her to death as Nylee begged for mercy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please just stop!" Nylee pleaded. "Irene! Help me!"

"Sorry, but I'm not part of this. It's your problem, not mine." Irene told her. Lance walked over to the tree and leaned on it, sighing, as he did so.

"Haa…" Both of them sighed once more, though they had a small smile, watching the two siblings tickle each other.

"Merry Christmas, Irene."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lance."

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Outside...**_

_**An hour ago…**_

Nylee wiped all the snow off her jacket. After Lilith's 'murderous' attack on her, she and her new boyfriend went off somewhere and Irene went back to the party. She suddenly felt strong, yet soft arms encircle her.

"Grey…" She said nonchalantly. Grey rested his head on her shoulder.

"Ny Ny…" He mumbled. Nylee turned around to face him and when she did, Grey kissed her. After a few seconds they released each other. Nylee was the first to speak.

"Sorry about today…" She murmured guiltily. Grey shrugged.

"It's okay. We both know how Irene is possessive over you. Anyways…" Grey reached into his pocket and brought out a small gift bag.

"This is for you." Grey placed the bag onto her hand as Nylee opened it revealing a soft vault sunglasses case black hard. The zipper was red and once again, her symbol was on the case. _'What's up with my presents having my symbol on the case?' _Nylee thought as she unzipped it open and found a split jacket sunglasses.

It was a carbon frame infinite hero series, black and purple with blue iridium lens. The other pair of lens was a polished black/jade iridium lens. On the side of the sunglasses, yet again her symbol was on it like a logo. _'Seriously, stop with the f-ing symbols.' _Nylee thought.

"Aw, thanks Good Game!" Nylee teased as she hugged the boy. Grey gained a tick mark at the comment. He soon relaxed when she held the grey coloured teen. She pulled him down until she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Your turn…" She whispered as the disowned child kicked her foot up and pushed Grey as her leg landed with his, causing both to fall. The ex-leader smirked as Nylee smiled at him.

The Christmas party could wait for awhile longer...

* * *

_**Vale, Forever Fall...**_

The wolf girl ran along the path of Forever Fall, looking for the safe house that the older teen uses often. _'It was near the cliffs, if I recall correctly.' _Thalia remembering the way to his home. Once she reached the place, metal clangs followed by a soft curse was heard from the warehouse. Curious, the White Fang member went into the building.

"Adam?" She called out, scanning the messy wreck of the structure. The couch was a new addition…

"Thali?" A gruff voice responded. Said person turned to see the 'Red Death' coming out of a makeshift kitchen holding a steaming cup. He was topless with a bandage on the right side of his ribs. It looked like was out for another mission recently…

"... You're bleeding…" The seventeen year old girl whispered quietly. She walked up to him, unafraid of what the rumors were said about him. Thalia Mae touched his wound lightly, making sure he didn't have any discomfort was felt from her inspecting the bloodied skin.

"Ah… They were better armed this time…" He hissed out. Exhaustion took place of the pain, once the wolf pulled her hand away.

"You should rest…" Grabbing the drink from his hand, then placing it on the table in front of the couch, before she gripped the Bull-Type Faunus and brought him to the sofa. Adam didn't resist her, knowing it's useless to fight back.

"Thanks, Thali." He laid his head down on the armrest of the furniture, "Why are you here..?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be with your team than little old me?"

The young girl paused, "... Merry Christmas, Adam…" She said, holding out a object to him. Curious, the Taurus grasped it. His eyes widened before it settled back to normal size, not that anyone would notice because of his mask and all.

He smiled, "This is finely made sword, Thali." Examining the ninjato, he pulled the blade out of its sheathe. It shined in the dim lights of the warehouse, once he was done looking at it, Adam sheathed it back into it holster. The twenty year old man turned towards the giver, still smiling. "I'll treasure it. Thanks Thali…" He expressed his gratitude by giving a small hug, although it was somewhat awkward from his lying position. "Merry Christmas, Thali. You should get going though, Your team might be worried about you."

She shook her head, "They're all busy with other things. I doubt they'll notice me gone for the night… besides..." She glanced him every now and then, hoping he would get the hint.

"Night?" He questioned, question marks appearing above him. Let it never be said that Adam can read the mood. "What do you mean by that?"

Thalia sighed, "Nothing, never mind. You need to get your wound treated." The Faunus stood and went to get medical supplies.

"... Thanks again." He fell asleep before she responded, exhausted from the mission. If he stayed awake for a few more seconds, he would've heard what she said.

"Anything for my hero…"

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Outside...**_

Weiss sighed as she shivered from the snowy weather. She went outside away from the party for fresh air. She looked at the pure white snow and it reminded her of her home and the White Castle… She brought a hand up to her scar on her eye. She chuckled as the memory was fresh in her head.

"_Mirror…" _She sang softly. _"Tell me something…" _She took a small breath.

"_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?" _She sang out.

"Weiss?" A familiar childish voice calls. Weiss turned her head to meet a familiar red cloak girl.

"Hm…" Weiss responded.

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?" Weiss nodded and watched Ruby plop herself next to the so-called Ice Queen. They sat there in silence, watching the snow fall. Weiss shivered once again and Ruby noticed it. Even though Weiss lived an ice cold region her whole life, it was still freezing for her in this weather while Ruby was completely fine with it. Ruby unclipped on of her cross pins from her cloak and wrapped the red fabric around Weiss and herself.

"I didn't need that you know." Weiss spoke. Ruby laid her head on Weiss's shoulder.

"I don't care."

"You dolt…" The couple stayed in this position as snowflakes started falling.

"Weiss..." The leader spoke out.

"Yes Ruby?"

"I may like milk and cookies but I would rather have you." Ruby punned as Weiss sighed.

"I think you're hanging out with Grey a bit too much." Weiss told her bluntly.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ruby asked innocently. Weiss stayed quiet for a while before responding.

"No, you dunce." Weiss told her as she kissed Ruby's forehead.

"Weiss… I'm your only dolt right?"

"Of course you are, you dolt. You're my dolt idiot." Weiss reassured her as the couple shut up and continued to watched the snow fall.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Christmas Party...**_

"WOO! They should have a New Years party like this except even more crazier!" Yang cried out as she raised a glass filled with some kind of liquor.

"Take it easy Yang. Don't drink too much or else I have to bring you to your dorm drunk. And I don't think that's a good example to your sister." Irene told her as she saw Weiss and Ruby coming back from the snow, hand-in-hand. Nylee chuckled as she watched her girlfriend attempting to take the glass from Yang. She too was holding a glass with liquor. It was red wine. Earlier, when selecting a drink, she decided to stay away from the alcohol and stick with something tolerable for her.

"You should take it easy as well." Lilith told her, in her older sister voice. Nylee snorted.

"Its just wine. No big deal. I can handle it Lily. Anyways, have you seen Mr. Hero anywhere?" The archer shook her head as the sniper sighed. _'Wonder what's keeping him. Oh well. Who cares. After all, he doesn't seem the type to go to these kinds of parties.' _Nylee thought bluntly as she finished her drink. She mused for a bit about getting a slightly stronger drink. She shrugged. Nylee strolled over to the bar.

"Yo, Isaac, give me...uh… Vodka I guess." Nylee ordered. As Isaac nodded and prepared the drink, someone tapped the sniper's shoulder. She turned around to meet Raven le Fay.

"Oh, hey Rave. What's up?" Raven shook her head.

"You. You're a little too young to drink something like that. Lilith or your girlfriend is going to kill you if they catch you drinking that. Grey won't even care, he's too drunk to even speak." Raven scolded her. Nylee sighed once again and pointed her finger to Weiss's and Ruby's direction.

"You see Ruby over there? I bet you she's getting tequila or something. Cause' that doesn't look like wine or any other non-alcoholic drink. And lighten up Rave. This is once every year for Ozpin to accept these kinds of drinks in campus." Nylee pointed out as Isaac placed the glass in front of her. Before she could even grab it, Raven snatched it from her.

"You mean twice every year. One for Christmas and the other New Years. And before you could ask me, yes, he agreed to do this kind of thing again for New Years." Raven told her. Nylee sighed. _'Oh god, remind me to kill Faith. Never have I sighed this much in one freakin' day!' _Nylee cursed.

"Come on Rave. Don't do this to me."

"Give me a reason why not to." Raven dared her. Nylee smirked and whispered something into her ear causing Raven to blush. "How did you..?" Nylee shrugged and put her hands up in the air.

"I have my ways." Nylee told her. Raven sighed in defeat and placed the drink into the street rat's hand.

"Just don't drink too much. We don't need another drunk person to send back to their dorms. They already brought Grey and Malik back." Raven told her.

"Don't worry Ravey baby, I'm not." Nylee teased. Raven blushed at the nickname that Grey and Nylee made up for her. She walked away fuming before the younger girl could even say something else embarrassing. Nylee chuckled and took a sip of the strong drink.

"Weiss! Please? Just this once?" Ruby begged as Weiss was stomping away from the girl with a glass of tequila in hand.

"No! And that's final! Ruby, you are way too young to be drinking this." Weiss told her irritatedly.

"Aw, Weiss. Look! Even Nylee is drinking!" Ruby declared. Weiss glanced at her Dust buddy, who indeed had a glass filled with vodka in hand. The heiress swung around to face the puppy-eyed Ruby. She cursed. There is no way Weiss could resist those big silver eyes.

"Fine. Just don't drink too much and don't try to drag other people into your own problems got it?" Ruby nodded as Weiss reluctantly gave her the drink.

"What's up my dear little sister and soon-to-be sister-in-law!" Yang called out as she hugged the two with Blake and Irene right behind her. Irene stomped her foot on the ground.

"Nylee du Lac! Just what on Earth are you drinking?" Irene ordered. Nylee shrugged as she finished the liquor in her glass. Irene growled in frustration. This was giving her a headache.

"Now, now, Irene you better calm down. After all, everyone is just enjoying themselves. Maybe you should as well." Blake told her. Irene sighed and shook her head.

"I would rather avoid drinking those disgusting drinks. I am clearly under age. Speaking of underage, where's my sister?" Irene asked, desperately searching for the baton wielding energy ball of death. Blake pointed towards the bar where Elena sat with a black haired girl with blue streaks like Ruby's hair, except it was tied into a short ponytail. Irene happily sighed as she noticed her sister only having a bottle of water in hand. She also began to wonder who was the girl she was talking to. Irene looked at her girlfriend, who was looking at the mystery girl. The girl nodded and stood up and walked away. Elena walked over to her sister afterwards.

"Hey sis! Looking for me?" She chirped. Irene nodded.

"Who was that?" Irene asked. Elena was about to answer until Lance came in between her and Irene. They noticed him walking oddly with what appeared to be a kiss mark on his neck. His face was had a strange smile as he swaggered over to them. "...Lance? You ok?"

His dopey visage didn't falter when asked of his being, "Hmm? Yep! Never been better!" he yelled. "So what's going on?"

"We were wondering who's the girl with Irene's sister." Weiss replied. Lance's eyes narrowed before he shrugs.

"Meh. Who cares, let's party!" The normally strict and honorable knight exclaimed, his fist pumped outward in excitement. He turned left and right searching for someone. "Ah! There you are Lilith!" Said person was currently hiding behind a small crowd. Lilith's face paled before she quickly ran from him. "Hey! Lilith Wait!"

"No!" She whimpered. "Sis! Help!" She knew she shouldn't have given him that drink. Lance alcohol tolerance was so low it wasn't even funny…

Nylee turned to her sister's predicament, "We're even now!" Lilith's response was less than savory. "Anyways, let's get smashed everyone!" She cheered followed by hundreds of agreements.

The party continued until the sun rose and no one will ever remember what happened that night...

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, Docks...**_

_**Morning...**_

"What the hell?" Aria muttered in shock once she saw what happened to the facility for training warriors. She and Faith stood outside of the Dust Ship with a few bags being held, containing breakfast and presents for their teammates and friends.

The school was vandalised everywhere, not a single spot was untouched. Drawings, glitter and confetti were on everything. Rooftops, rooms, and the building walls were covered with them. Beacon Academy can actually be an appropriate name with the amount of shine it has. The statue in front of the academy was colored in vibrant colors and somehow the stone sword was replaced with what appeared to be an uncooked hot dog. The beowolf, underneath the two hunters, had a party hat on its head.

"Well… Want to go back to the hotel? I don't want to be here when Glynda and Ozpin arrive.." The chain wielder offered and shuddered.

She shuddered as well, "Yes… That would be a good idea…" Her eyes narrowed as they walked back into the Dust machine, "Since when did you start calling Professor Goodwitch with her first name?" The heiress interrogated with crossed arms and pouting lips.

"You get jealous way too easily…" He sighed before gently grasping her shoulder and turned his partner slightly.

"Wha-?" She was cut off by lips blocking hers. The airship blew its horns, signaling its departure once more into the city of Vale. He released their lip-locking, "...That's not fair.." She mumbled out, her cheeks crimson and hands, free from the bags that fell, gripped his coat tightly. Aria glanced up to the freelancer.

"I'm not a fair person now am I?" He said lightly, arms wrapped around the princess. She huffed, her arms crossed before walking to find an empty cabin.

"I hate you…"

"Love you too, Milady."

"Smartass." She grumbled, though her mouth was turned upwards. Aria whirled towards Faith, "But I wouldn't want any other smartass." Faith smirked.

"Merry Christmas, Aria Pendragon."

"Merry Christmas, Faith Uruk." The stronger of the two replied, "But I feel bad for our fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses, don't you? I mean what will Professor Goodwitch and the headmaster do to them? Have they forgotten about today's Grimm Physiology test? "

He shrugged.

"Merry Christmas to them."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is just a one-shot of our RWBY Fanfic; Relations Vol. 1 (Subject to change) in a Christmas Series. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it or something and give us some feedback on how to improve or something. Also, go to my profile for Team FALL's concept art. Later guys!**


End file.
